


Я, Дагот

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я слышу, как они идут. Дети моего Дома, изувеченные, бывшие мертвыми и поднявшиеся, потому что я зову их. <br/>Так все началось, и я начал это".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я, Дагот

«Я слышу, как они просыпаются.

Их ногти скребут по земле, когда они, занесенные ветром пустыни, прокапывают себе путь к поверхности. Песок, сухой и серый, стекает по их телам, подобным ему — сухим и серым. Эти тела никому уже не смогут дать жизнь. 

Я видел такие тела прежде, в дни Великой Засухи, продлившейся почти три года и убившей слишком многих. Альмалексия всегда была подобна засухе — горячая, неистовая, осушающая рот и не щадящая никого. 

Должно быть, это Альмалексия приказала убить их всех — Вивек и Сота Сил всегда были слишком мягкосердечны. Достаточно сильны для того, чтобы убить того, кому клялись в верности, но слишком слабы, чтобы приказать перебить целый Дом. Мой Дом. 

Я слышу, как они идут. Дети моего Дома, изувеченные, бывшие мертвыми и поднявшиеся, потому что я зову их. 

Так все началось, и я начал это.

Я, бывший Ворином из Дома Дагот. 

Дагот Ур».

 

1.

Неревар не придет. 

Ворин не помнит точно, когда ему в голову пришла эта мысль, когда он впервые отогнал ее, испуганный и растерянный, потому что если Неревара не будет — то не будет ничего. Вообще ничего. Ворин выстраивает сложные и неспешные схемы того, как раздавит Трибунал и принесет его Неревару, который на этот-то раз выслушает его. Он рассылает детей своего Дома прочь от Красной горы, охватить ее кольцом, ждать, когда будет приказано (им — и ему тоже) атаковать. Он призывает все новых и новых фанатиков и продолжает строительство Акулахана.

Ворин прячется от этой мысли как ребенок, словно, если закрыть глаза и притвориться, что не видишь ее, она исчезнет. Перестанет быть правдой. 

Неревар не придет. 

Эта мысль — как тычки раскаленным прутом. Пляши по клетке, Неревар не придет, Неревар не придет. Можешь задушить страну пеплом и песком, можешь стать дьяволом-Шарматом, можешь рассылать своих детей на поиски, можешь сотворить корпрус, убивающий любого, кто не Неревар, — но только Неревар не придет. И остается только корчиться дальше в клетке, в которой тебя заперли и забыли отдать ключ, уворачиваться от тычков сквозь прутья и ждать, пока дверцу откроет тот, кого нет. Кто не придет забрать тебя. 

«Неревар не придет», — повторяет Ворин, стискивая виски ладонями. Одни эти слова доставляют боль. Они не могут быть правдой. 

Ворин не помнит точно, когда именно понял — это правда, и по-другому не будет. Никак. Никогда. 

Ворин не помнит даже, когда эта мысль впервые доставила ему слепящее злобное наслаждение — наслаждение жестокого ребенка, который понимает вдруг, что родителей, способных остановить его от запретного поступка, не будет рядом. (О том, что родители не придут и погладить его по волосам, когда он ушибется, он предпочитает не думать.) Если Неревара нет — то значит, он остался единственным, кто вправе. 

Вправе на что — Ворин тоже пока что предпочитает не задумываться. Вправе на все. Вправе взять все, что отнято у него, вправе убить всех тех, чьи смерти приходят к нему в грезах, заменяющих сны, вправе перевернуть мир, как ему больше по вкусу. 

Вправе — и этого Ворин не произносит вслух никогда, никогда, никогда, этого он даже не думает — умереть. Он никогда не посмеет этого даже подумать: за ним — дети его Дома, убитые и живущие вновь странной уродливой жизнью, на жизнь не похожей, и он их вернул, ему и беречь их до конца дней. Их или его — неважно. Он не может оставить их. Он просто устал, но это ничего, пустяки. Он сможет закончить дело, которое начал, не дожидаясь более, не медля ни минуты, а если он умрет раньше — что ж, тем легче.

Ворин не помнит точно, когда принимает решение. Оно приходит к нему как порыв ветра — естественно и в свой час. 

Ворин не помнит. Он знает только, что не может больше ждать — ничего. Ни конца строительства Акулахана, ни Неревара. Если он согласится ждать еще немного, он не выйдет с Красной горы никогда.   
…дети его Дома просыпаются по всему Морровинду. Открывают глаза в глухой ночи, роняют лопату из рук и кладут плачущего ребенка на пол, потому что до колыбели слишком далеко. Выходят, не слушая слов, не отвечая на вопросы. Они идут к Красной горе, не обращая внимания на ветра, пески и диких зверей; многие гибнут, но тех, кто дошел — не меньше, Ворин даже сам не знал, как их много на самом деле. 

Дети его Дома смотрят на него с обожанием, словно он сулит им счастье, прозрачное и золотое, а не возможность умереть на клинках ординаторов; на клинках городской стражи; на клинках. Может быть, они тоже устали. А может быть — они устали ждать. Ворин не знает. Ворин идет сквозь них, среди них, касаясь ладонью. Там — бугристой кожи, покрытой редкими щетинками, тут — тела иссохшего и пепельно-серого. Они все его, как и он — их, и сейчас Дом Дагот, впервые за долгие, долгие годы — цел. 

Ворин позволяет себе несколько мгновений этого покоя-единения. Как ни нелепо, именно сейчас, когда они приняли решение, которое должно вовлечь их в бурю, подобную пепельной, он чувствует себя спокойным-спокойным, словно пустым изнутри. 

А потом рушится Призрачный Предел (слишком давно накоплены силы для этого, слишком спешил Трибунал, когда пытался оставить его в тюрьме, слишком легким кажется толчок, который требуется для этого; может быть, просто пришло время), и захлебываются ветра, не стихающие над Красной горой ни на мгновение. Они больше не нужны, и небо делается вновь светло-голубым, как рисунок бледной эмалью. 

Целое мгновение Ворин чувствует на своем лице луч солнца. 

 

2.

Неревар не слишком хорошо помнит, когда вдруг осознал себя. Осознал, что эти пальцы, не умеющие держать меч, с обкусанными ногтями, эти волосы, немытые неизвестно сколько, это тело, чуть прихрамывающее на левую ногу, этот данмер, к которому обращаются чужим именем, именем, которого Неревар никогда не слыхал, — это он.   
Неревар осознает себя как-то вдруг, когда данмер, в чьем теле он спал долгие годы, стоит на коленях на полу и трет тряпкой каменные плиты. Он следит взглядом за солнечным лучом, лежащим прямо поперек его пальцев, — и делает первый вдох.

А потом смеется.

Неревар смеется. Задыхаясь, заходясь судорожным хохотом, как утопающий, вынырнувший на поверхность и обнаруживший, что тонул там, где ему по пояс. Он валится боком на пол, в руке у него по-прежнему зажата тряпка, на нем одежда служки в Храме (он, правда, узнает это только потом), и он хохочет, как ненормальный, глядя на солнечный луч, падающий из окна. 

Потом подползает к ведру с водой, стоящему рядом, заглядывает туда: это лицо, остроносое, с темными бровями и округлившимися глазами — его? Слишком юное лицо, слишком беспомощное, Неревар никогда таким не был. 

На мгновение Неревар задумывается о том, кто был в этом теле до него, кому принадлежало это чуть застенчивое лицо, эта царапина на щеке. Только на мгновение. Кем бы он ни был, Неревар ничем помочь ему не может. Он даже себе сейчас не слишком хорошо может помочь — потому что Неревар не знает, что с ним и где он. Он хорошо помнит первый шаг из шахт Красной горы, и солнце, бьющее в глаза, как и теперь, когда он пришел в себя. Он хорошо помнит копье Вивека, входящее в грудь, вскрывая доспех, и боль, пришедшую с этим копьем и поглотившую всего его. Он хорошо помнит мгновение — всего мгновение — когда он был нигде и никогда. И вот теперь он стоит на коленях (колени ноют, должно быть, бывший им прежде стоял на них слишком долго), и у него в руке зажата тряпка, с которой стекает грязная вода.

И даже руки теперь не его. Его руки были руками воина — эти ни на что не годятся. Но Неревар решает: он все исправит, конечно. Только сначала узнает, что произошло.

Неревар спрашивает живущих рядом и читает книги, идет по следам правды, иногда слабым, а иногда видным так явственно, словно их оставили совсем недавно. (В промежутках он моет пол, вычищает кладовую и помогает обрабатывать язвы нищих. Слишком мало он еще знает, чтобы выронить тряпку окончательно и назвать свое имя. Но ждать он умеет.)

Неревар травится ложью, которую выдумал Трибунал после его смерти, и ложь входит в его кости, в его кровь и его дыхание. Злости, правда, он не испытывает. Скорее — желание ухмыльнуться — вот ведь брешут, вот ведь устроились, зарраза…

Неревар читает о прошедшем со дня его смерти так, словно умер не он. Словно не его предали у Красной горы. Словно не он там предал.   
Ворина он в своих книгах находит тоже, оболганного и изувеченного, словно намертво стиснутого словами, отводящими ему узкую клетку — не встать, не сменить положение. Шармат, проклятье Морровинда, которое должен прикончить окончательно Неревар. Чтобы не мучилось или чтобы Трибуналу было сподручней лгать — Неревар не знает. 

Но — что знает Неревар по-настоящему хорошо: он его не убьет.

Не снова.

 

3\. 

«Все изменилось», — думает Вивек и сам пугается своей мысли.

Мысль эта, холодная и уверенная, словно произнесена кем-то рядом, а Вивек даже не знает, о чем она и что должна значить. 

«Все изменилось», — думает он, почти со страхом глядя на привычные стены Храма, кажущиеся вдруг неожиданно холодными и темными. И чувствует себя слепым, бредущим по незнакомой улице, ощупывая ее концом палки. Он хочет спросить, что случилось, — но спросить не у кого. И его, впервые с тех пор, как он стал тем, что он есть теперь, сотрясает озноб. 

В это мгновение на Красной горе Дагот Ур впервые произносит вслух «Неревар не придет» и замолкает, вслушиваясь в слова, повисшие в воздухе, не спеша отказаться от них.

В это мгновение в храме Балморы впервые открывает глаза Неревар, и в солнечном луче над ним кружатся пылинки.

 

4\. 

Я не стану тебя убивать.

Неревар повторяет это день за днем, как молитву, как заклинание. До тех пор, пока слова не перестают терять смысл. 

Я не стану тебя убивать. 

Предсказание крадется за ним по пятам, как хищный зверь, готовый в прыжке обрушиться на плечи. Оно скалит зубы и дразнит — там, где Неревар говорит «Я не убью тебя снова», оно уверяет: убьешь. Предсказание высовывает острую морду из страниц книг, сладко жмурится и напоминает, что чем больше от него бежать — тем охотней оно побежит следом, и не было еще никого, кто убежал бы. 

Неревар ему не верит. Должен быть способ. (Он отказывается верить также и тому, что приближает момент исполнения одними своими судорожными попытками найти способ его обмануть.)   
…однажды предсказание не было исполнено. Одно из тех многочисленных, которых Неревар вытягивает за хвосты из змеиного клубка истории, разглядывает и отбрасывает. Это предсказание растеряло все свои зубы и не смогло укусить, и в него Неревар, едва нащупав его конец в страницах книг, вцепляется и растягивает его во всю длину, заглядывает в пасть и смотрит в слепые бельма глаз, которые не смогли найти Избранного. 

Избранного находит Неревар, по крупице, по слову, по клочку ткани гнавшийся за ним сквозь листы и главы — его, бежавшего от своего предсказания так старательно, решившегося отказаться от собственного имени, лица и всего, что знал и умел. Неревар не знает, чего он боялся — он, норд, умерший больше трехсот лет назад, не ставший великим вождем, как ему было предсказано, и не свершивший то, что ему было предсказано. Отказавшийся от самого себя, потому что только так можно сбросить с плеч предсказание, сидящее на них, как злой дух.

Когда Неревар заканчивает, он испытывает почти нежность к этому норду.

У него теперь есть ответ.

Честно говоря, у него есть намного больше ответа. 

У него есть лицо, не похожее на то, какое было у него прежде, — данмерское, правда, ну да ладно — оно все равно слишком юное для того, кем он был. У него есть имя, которое звучит совсем не как «лорд Неревар из Дома Индорил». 

Неплохо для начала, полагает Неревар. 

И еще: если все так, то воином он больше не будет. Он вообще не будет кем-то, от кого зависят… зависит хоть что-то. Слишком многое зависело от Неревара. 

И еще: если все так, то он не вернется к прежним обидам, и Трибунал не услышит о нем, не услышит о нем и Дагот Ур (не Ворин, потому что Ворином он был Неревару, но Дагот Ур, потому что Дагот Ур он теперь для всех).

И еще: было бы неплохо убраться, наконец, из этого проклятого Храма. 

С этого Неревар и начинает. 

Честно говоря, единственное, от чего он не может отказаться, — ветра и пески своей страны. Ему кажутся безжизненными легкие сквозняки южных городов и холодный стоячий воздух северных, и лучшее, что может предложить ему этот новый странный мир, — Альд’рун. Город, который настолько близок к Красной горе, насколько это возможно. Неревар понимает это, и у него мелькает даже мысль, что, приезжая туда, он следует пути своего предсказания — но он слишком устал от дождей и ветерков.

Неревар поступает на службу Дому Редоран — просто потому что он никому и никогда, кроме своего народа, не служил, и это хорошая попытка.

А в остальном он ошибается.

Он ошибается, когда считает, что все, в общем, как-то успокоилось, и пророчество благополучно его потеряло. Потому что ведь — что общего между Арином Дангари, тихим слугой Дома Редоран, и Нереваром, воином и главой Дома Индорил? 

Он забывает, что в мыслях своих он по-прежнему Неревар. 

 

5.

«…пришел от Неминды. Смешной парень, но свое дело знает — может оказаться полезным Дому. Что мне действительно не нравится — так это то, как он умалчивает о себе. Пойми меня правильно, радость моя, разумеется, у каждого должны быть свои тайны, но ведь он появился из ниоткуда. Я просил наших друзей разузнать о нем, и мне сообщили, что он прибыл в Альд’рун из Балморы, бросив там служение Храму, — и это также кажется мне странным. Я опасаюсь, что он оставил служение, отнюдь не разочаровавшись в вере, и нам следует ожидать, что за ним последуют ищущие его. Ситуация кажется мне крайне неприятной, однако же у меня нет причин отказать ему в работе — поручения Неминды он исполнял толково и имеет право на некоторое снисхождение с моей стороны.

Однако оставим это.

Если мне удастся на несколько дней оставить дела в следующем месяце, я буду счастлив навестить тебя в Садрит Море. В прошлую нашу встречу я совершил ошибку, не решившись заговорить с тобой о том, что тревожит нас обоих, но теперь, думаю, я могу обещать тебе не повторить ее, и…»

(Из писем Атина Сарети, советника Дома Редоран)

 

6.

«Вести записи оказалось здравой мыслью — это позволяет мне совладать с собственным разумом и трезво взглянуть на то, что мы делаем. Способность же трезво мыслить сейчас представляется мне наиважнейшей, поскольку именно она может не только спасти нас, но и привести к возвышению. 

Теперь, когда я пишу об этом, мне видится, что я не давал себе труда задуматься ни о чем, кроме собственной боли, слишком долгие дни. Это естественно — потому что раненому трудно думать о чем-либо, кроме его раны, но это слабость, тем более отвратительная, что дети моего Дома и мои братья продолжали думать не только о том, что случилось с нами, но и о том, что нам делать теперь. Они оказались сильнее меня, который должен был быть тем, кто направит и поддержит их, — и стыд перед ними был тем, что заставило меня отрешиться от своих горестей.

Брат мой спросил меня, что я думаю делать с солдатами Призрачных Врат. Он предполагал убить их — слишком много среди них было тех, в ком течет дурная кровь, а кроме того — нам не нужно было, чтобы вести полетели вперед. Он почти не сомневался в моем ответе, но сделать это — значило бы обречь детей моего Дома на смерть и объединить против нас всю страну, ждущую других жертв. 

Теперь же, когда схлынуло безумие первого мгновения, и мы сделали первый шаг, это казалось мне нелепым: снова видеть солнце, снова говорить с кем-то, кроме собственных мыслей, отравленных ядом предательства, — и лишиться этого так быстро! Я надеялся выжить и сохранить живым мой Дом — поэтому я сказал «нет».

И мы оставили солдат в живых и под стражей — всех из них — и двинулись дальше. Теперь я знал, что делать».

 

6.

Неревар просыпается от криков снаружи и, едва разобрав в них поминания Дагот Ура, чувствует, как леденеет позвоночник. Он не знает еще, что случилось, но… («Я не убью тебя снова!»)  
Чудовища Дагот Ура льются рекой через город, потоком молчаливым и жутким, душащим собой, как душила пепельная буря. Они никого не трогают, но даже смотреть на них, уродливых, утративших всякий человеческий облик, мучительно, как на что-то противоестественное. 

Неревар стоит на пороге своего дома и отрешенно думает, что будь городская стража чуть расторопней, можно было бы заметить приближение чудовищ издалека и успеть отправить горожан под Скар или в Храм, лучше бы под Скар, там проще держать оборону. Преимущество Дагот Ура во внезапности, он не стал бы вести долгую осаду, можно было бы послать весть дальше. Очевидно, думает Неревар, гарнизон уже блокирован полностью, он сам бы так сделал в прежние дни, когда еще командовал своими воинами. Очевидно, при Призрачных Вратах все уже мертвы, иначе кто-то прибежал бы в Альд’рун предупредить. Или чудовища сошли с Красной горы где-то еще? Правда, теперь вести все равно разойдутся, какая разница, всех не убьют, это бессмысленно…

Неревар хочет верить, что Ворин тоже это понимает.

Неревар стоит на пороге своего дома, молча сосредоточенно глядит на идущих мимо созданий и не трогается с места, не пытается бежать, не пытается запереться в доме, не пытается делать ничего из того, что делают другие. (Несколько головокружительно долгих мгновений ему кажется, что он видит кошмарный сон, один из тех многих снов, когда ему снова и снова приходилось убивать Ворина; этот начинается по-другому, но Неревар боится смотреть его дальше.) 

Когда одно из созданий проходит совсем близко, едва не задевая его покрытым мокнущими язвами корпруса плечом, Неревар на мгновение думает, что умрет от омерзения, если тварь его коснется. И одновременно — не делает ни единого шага в сторону, продолжая стоять перед открытой дверью и смотреть так, словно это его войско. 

Она не касается. 

Дагот Ур идет среди них. Его лицо, единственное из всех, скрыто золотой маской, надменной и бесстрастной. Когда он говорит, то не повышает голоса, но его слова хорошо слышны всем — от тех, кто, подобно Неревару, на улицах, и до тех, кто все же заперся под Скаром и в Храме. Неревар хорошо помнит этот фокус — так Ворин говорил когда-то перед своими людьми, так он сам говорил когда-то с помощью Ворина. Словно обращаются к тебе лично, помнит Неревар. Хорошо действует.

— Жители Альд’руна, — говорит Дагот Ур, — мои воины не причинят вам зла. 

Голос — мед, обволакивающий и душащий в своей сладости, Неревар слышал такое много раз.

— Вы не верите мне? — спрашивает он по-человечески огорченно, глядя на напряженные бледные лица вокруг. — Напрасно. Все эти годы вам лгали — во мне нет ненависти к вам. Все, чего я хочу, — избавить этот мир от чужеземных правителей и лицемерных духовников. 

Кто-то ахает за стеной Храма, и Дагот Ур на мгновение поворачивает к ней голову, глядит сквозь прорези маски. 

— Не от тех, кто там, за стенами этого храма, — роняет он, указывая на Храм. — Они были обмануты, как и все вы. Я иду к тем, кто плел эту ложь все эти годы, прочих же не трону. Я хочу, чтобы вы, жители Альд’руна, знали это и чтобы другие узнали от вас — Дагот Ур идет не за вами. Разве упустил бы я шанс убить вас всех, когда мог это сделать без труда, если бы хотел причинить вам вред? Дети моего Дома не похожи на вас и пугают, но разве в этом их вина? Разве по своей воле они сделались такими? — Дагот Ур обводит рукой своих чудовищ. — Мы не желаем пугать благородных жителей Альд’руна, — мягко заканчивает он. — Мы уйдем на рассвете. 

Шумный вздох облегчения ему ответом. 

Неревар видит, как чуть ослабевает напряжение на лицах, — и хочет, по правде говоря, расхохотаться. Хорош был бы Дагот Ур, вздумай он вырезать весь город — его порвали бы на части объединенными войсками, не пройди он и половины пути к Вивеку. Но Ворин — Ворин, некогда сопровождавший его во всех походах, вместе с которым они находили решение любой, даже самой сложной задачи, — много умнее безумца Дагота. Он роняет в них сомнения и неверие в то, что говорил им Трибунал, он ищет союзников — и еще — он не делает ничего, что заставило бы города, обезумевшие от ужаса, объединиться против него и рухнуть на него единым стальным кулаком, способным раздавить всех его чудовищ. 

Неревара забавляет и то, как коротко он говорит — не допуская иных толкований своих слов и обозначая лишь суть. Неревара смешат «благородные жители» — словно Ворин знает хоть одного из живущих в Альд’руне. 

«Вы лжец, друг мой», — думает Неревар, и думает с нежностью.

И еще — Неревару не нужно его убивать. Ему не нужно ненавидеть себя за то, что он отказывается убить чудовище Дагот Ура, — Ворина он убивать и не должен.

 

7.

Вести приносит маг — лысеющий, полуодетый, комичный в своем испуганном заикании. Смеются и над тем, что он говорит — явилась армия Дагот Ура, переночевала и убралась с рассветом, никого не тронув, надо же. А золотого дождя, случаем, с неба не полилось? А Шеогорат в трактире не нажрался? 

— Меньше пить надо, — раздраженно говорит архимаг Требониус, которого ради этого путаного лепета поднимают с постели, — непременно напишу Эдвинне о вашем недостойном поведении, — добавляет он — не самому же наказывать болвана. 

Маг чуть не плачет, продолжая твердить про свои глупости, когда является сама Эдвинна — затянутая в строгое синее платье, со скрученными на затылке волосами. В шестом-то часу утра. 

— Рада видеть, что вы уже встали, Требониус, — холодно говорит она. Эдвинна всегда ведет себя с ним так — подчеркнуто холодно и отрешенно. Под ее взглядом Требониус чувствует себя голым и испытывает мучительную неловкость за свои теплый халат и свободные туфли. — Я попросила одного из магов нашего отделения Гильдии сообщить вам в общих чертах о произошедшем до того, как смогу навестить вас сама. Полагаю, он сделал это?

— Он… да, но… — Требониус мотает головой, стряхивая с себя остатки сна, и спрашивает: — Дагот Ур?

Он сам того не замечает, но в его голосе звучат почти просящие нотки, словно он хочет, чтобы Эдвинна его разуверила. 

— Дагот Ур, — подтверждает Эдвинна. — Надеюсь, вы позаботились, чтобы никто больше об этом не слышал?

Разумеется, никто не мешал ее магу болтаться по всей Гильдии, и хорошо еще, если не по Вивеку. Кому нужно пресекать такой бред? Требониус не произносит ничего такого. Вместо этого он переспрашивает, надеясь отвоевать хоть клочок ее самоуверенности:

— Просто пришел в город, постоял до рассвета и ушел?

— Именно так. Вызовите глав остальных отделений, и я расскажу, — говорит Эдвинна, усаживаясь на стул. — И пусть кто-нибудь принесет мне стаканчик мацта.

Сцинк прибывает первым, подтянутый и собранный, как и Эдвинна, здоровается коротко, усаживается рядом с ней в терпеливом молчании, неловко подвернув хвост. Ранис появляется позже, в небрежно наброшенной мантии, из-под которой видна тонкая ночная рубашка, распуская косу, заплетенную перед сном. Она выглядит раздраженной и очевидно не выспавшейся, с порога говорит:

— У вас, видимо, ужасно важные новости, чтобы сообщать их в такой час?

— Дагот Ур вернулся, — отвечает Эдвинна, глядя на нее в упор. — Это кажется вам достаточно важной новостью? 

Ранис не зря стала главой своего отделения. Она лишь на мгновение замирает в изумлении, потом садится напротив и сухо говорит:

— Мы все вас слушаем. 

Эдвинна не заставляет себя ждать — излагает быстро, по-военному, кончиками пальцев резко взмахивая в воздухе, когда речь, по ее мнению, идет об особенно важных моментах, словно подчеркивая их. Когда она заканчивает, несколько секунд все молчат. 

— Дагот Ур, разумеется, лжет, — говорит наконец Сцинк. 

— Не может же он сказать «Эй, уроды, дайте мне спокойно убить ваших богов, а потом я убью вас!», — почти огрызается Ранис. 

— Общение с главой отделения Гильдии Бойцов Балморы дурно сказалось на вашей манере выражаться, дорогая, — кротко говорит Сцинк. — Хотя по сути вы, безусловно, правы. Вопрос в том, что нам следует предпринять. 

— Известить здешний Храм, разумеется, — решительно отзывается Эдвинна. — Мне ничего не известно о средствах их сообщения, Храм сам бережет свои тайны, вы знаете. Есть вероятность, что новости до них еще не дошли. 

— Можно отправить Гильдию Воров следить за Дагот Уром, — предлагает Сцинк. — Я мог бы обмолвиться словечком кое с кем в Альд’руне. 

— Военные, — коротко заключает Ранис. — Я сообщу Гильдии Воинов и Клинкам. 

…вот так и выходит, что менее чем через час после того, как Дагот Ур покидает Альд’рун, следует за ним не только его армия; 

что все, кто должны знать — знают; 

что Вивек понимает, какие именно изменения произошли, и извещает об этом Альмалексию; 

что Атин Сарети, советник дома Редоран в Альд’руне, зовет к себе того, кого называют Арином Дангари. 

 

8.

«…говоря о причинах, по которым я счел это возможным, я считаю нужным подчеркнуть, что Дому Редоран необходимо иметь полную информацию о ходе событий, при этом сведений, косвенным образом получаемых нами от Гильдии Воров, по моему мнению, абсолютно недостаточно. Я предложил вышеупомянутому Арину Дангари возможность отказаться, однако он не прибегнул к ней и согласился исполнить мою просьбу. Его кандидатура была выбрана в связи со следующими обстоятельствами: Арин Дангари представляется мне данмером, способным справиться с подобным заданием, поскольку до этого он неоднократно выполнял дела большой сложности и щекотливости. В то же время его ценность в связях Дома еще не стала достаточно велика, чтобы потеря Дангари стала для нас тяжелым ударом. Кроме того, говоря о его моральных качествах, необходимо упомянуть также известный склад характера, который позволяет…»

(Из писем Атина Сарети, советника дома Редоран)

…на рассвете Неревар уходит из Альд’руна вслед за армией Дагот Ура.

Он проклинает тот день, когда решился отправиться в Альд’рун — и считает его благословенным одновременно. Живи он где-нибудь на Дагон Феле — он не успел бы к тому, что происходит здесь и сейчас, и когда еще долетели бы слухи... живи он где-нибудь в Дагон Феле, он все равно последовал бы за армией Дома Дагот, даже если бы его не подгонял приказ Дома Редоран. 

Предсказание шагает рядом с ним, скаля мелкие острые зубки, смеется. «Ну неужели ты думал, что спрятался?» — спрашивает оно. Неревар не знает, что ему ответить. Он не уверен даже, зачем идет следом за Дагот Уром (Ворином, он все еще Ворин) — ведь не ради того, чтобы Дом Редоран получал полную информацию о происходящем.

Говорить с ним? Убить его, если поймет, что он хочет зайти слишком далеко? Что такое «слишком далеко», Неревар не знает тоже.

Я не убью тебя снова, обещает он Ворину с каждым шагом. Но если я увижу, что тебя больше нет и есть лишь Дагот Ур…

Неревар не знает. Он просто делает еще шаг. 

 

9.

«Настоящей проблемой стали шпионы. Не так легко следить за перемещениями армии в наших землях, где пески и ветер скрывают следы надежней, чем что-либо еще, а поселения редки, но шпионов было невероятно много — из Гильдии Воров и из Мораг Тонга (эти, впрочем, больше стремились убить меня или моих братьев: они не понимали, что мы такое, и опрометчиво принимали заказы), из Клинков и просто подкупленные крестьяне. Нам повезло, что никому из нас не требовался сон и отдых — дозорные наши были хороши, и нам легко было оставлять шпионов позади — они были живыми, и пока мы их не убивали. Мы не хотели давать возможность Вивеку или кому-либо еще закричать, что мертвецы убивают живых, — для этого было еще слишком рано.

Нам нечего было особенно скрывать — Вивек, без сомнения, знал, что будет первым из тех, за кем мы идем. Но все же нам не хотелось, чтобы в его городе знали, как именно лежит наш путь, — слишком много возможностей для того, чтобы остановить нас, это ему дало бы. Достаточно было и того, что мы произнесли свои намерения вслух — и он о них знал. 

Мне казалось, что события этих дней явно отпечатались в моей памяти, но сейчас я понимаю, что не помню, когда точно наши дозорные поймали его. Он не казался испуганным, но сказал, что его зовут Арином Дангари и что он искал нас. Он просил встречи со мной или с одним из моих братьев, он знал их имена — я говорю об их прежних именах, разумеется, еще до того, как они стали плотью от плоти крепостей Кагренака.

Я не отказал. Прежние дни научили меня, что любая мелочь может быть важной, — живой же, знавший наши имена и желающий говорить с нами, мелочью вовсе не был. Он был странностью, этот Арин Дангари.

Я был совершенно уверен, что прежде мне не случалось видеть его или слышать этого имени. Впрочем — смешно. Многие сотни лет прошли с тех пор, как у меня были знакомые среди живых. Все, кого я знал, без сомнения, давно уже мертвы. 

Он сказал, что понимает, почему мы действовали в Альд’руне именно так, — это не требовало большого ума, по правде говоря, мы с братьями рассчитывали смутить только глупцов — к счастью, их всегда много. После же заговорил о выбранном мной пути в Вивек. Я позволил ему говорить, рассчитывая понять из его слов, что он ищет и чего хочет, — кроме того, меня неприятно поразила его осведомленность о наших планах. Если живой способен так легко очертить наш путь на карте, то без труда удастся это и Вивеку, знавшему меня долгие годы. 

Арин Дангари сказал также, что выбранная нами стратегия напоминает ту, которая была использована в дни объединения племен. Я и впрямь во многом опирался на то, как действовали мы с моим лордом, памятуя об успехе нашего дела, но откуда было знать об этом ему? Тогда я счел его посланцем Вивека — но даже Вивек, склонный к слишком прямым ходам, не мог быть настолько самонадеян и полагать, что эта мысль не придет мне в голову первой. Таким образом, самый очевидный вариант казался также и самым неправдоподобным — но, быть может, расчет был именно на это?

Я оставил догадки и спросил его, изучал ли он историю завоеваний моего лорда. Он засмеялся и сказал: «О да, и с интересом». 

Он попросил разрешения остаться среди моих людей — и я дал его (теперь было понятным, что сказанное им ранее преследовало именно эту цель: заинтересовать меня и позволить ему остаться при войске). Я полагаю, так будет безопасней для всех, да и проще разобраться в неизвестной величине, которой представляется мне Арин Дангари. Мне следует отправить кого-то в Альд’рун — он сказал, что идет за нами оттуда, и, быть может, там найдутся сведения, способные объяснить его поведение».

 

10\. 

Они не чудовищны — Неревар понимает это почти сразу.

Неревар видит, как уродливое худое создание с вырванными глазами кокетливо улыбается, разговаривая с другим, чье лицо превращено в непрерывно шевелящийся влажный на конце хобот, и их разговор — несомненный флирт. Неревар видит, как смеется другое существо, похожее на клубок спутанных движущихся щупалец, — звуки, которые оно издает, всхрюкивающие и взрыкивающие, не похожи на смех, но оно смеется. Мимо Неревара ковыляет, припадая на одну ногу, еще одно создание — небольшое и пепельно-серое, почти напоминающее человека, если бы не его мертвое, застывшее лицо, и Неревар думает, что оно могло бы быть ребенком. Когда было живо. 

Они не чудовищны, и от этого еще страшней.

По-настоящему дурно Неревару делается, когда он начинает узнавать. Гареса, языкастого алхимика, частенько зазывавшего в свою лабораторию Ворина, а теперь превратившегося в бесформенную глыбу мяса, из глубины щупалец которой поблескивают глаза. Фовона, с которым когда-то тренировался на мечах. Мирру, однажды опрокинувшую на него кувшин вина. Неревар помнит их всех. Неревар узнает их всех, и ему кажется, что он сходит с ума.

И еще он понимает, что бездеятельной жизни здесь, среди них, не выдержит. Что должен занять свой ум хоть чем-то. 

— Мне кажется, это было бы полезно, — говорит он Ворину, когда у него появляется идея. (Рядом с Ворином он и содержится — полупленник-полуспутник.) 

Взгляд золотой маски всегда бесстрастен. Неревар не знает, снимает ли он ее вообще, и не понимает, как можно угадать, о чем он думает, видя одни только поблескивающие сквозь прорези глаза. Прежде ему казалось, что он хорошо знает Ворина. Теперь ему все чаще кажется, что он не знал его вовсе. 

— Попробуйте, Арин, — роняет Ворин наконец. — Быть может, от этого будет польза.

Когда они проходят через еще одно селение, Ворин не открывает рта — говорит Неревар. («Человек убедит их лучше, они ведь даже не видят вашего лица, а мое — видят».) Ворин слушает внимательно (Неревар знает, что будет убит, если скажет лишнее) и чуть насмешливо. Это насмешливое молчание Неревар помнит хорошо, хоть никогда прежде оно не предназначалось ему. Ворин был большим мастером держать паузу.

Выдерживает он ее, и когда армия проходит через селение, и Неревар возвращается к нему, на ходу запуская пальцы в волосы и почесывая затылок, улыбаясь чуть неловко. Потом Ворин говорит:

— Неплохо. Вам поверили. Можете продолжать. 

(Он всегда говорит короткими сухими фразами; он всегда говорит так, словно сдерживается; словно на грудь ему давит чужой сапог, не позволяющий вдохнуть, — и Неревар не хочет думать о том, что именно Ворин душит в себе, оставаясь таким подчеркнуто, безжизненно спокойным. Неревар не хочет знать.)

Так Неревар становится лицом и голосом армии Дагот Ура. 

По правде говоря, это даже уже не смешно.

 

11.

«…идея эта, показавшаяся мне довольно полезной, была предложена Арином Дангари: я должен подчеркнуть это, потому что не знаю, что она может значить — искреннее желание помочь, которое кажется мне более чем странным, или же трюк, — но я не вижу, каким образом он мог бы повредить нам. 

До тех пор, пока у меня не будет на это достаточно ясного ответа, я позволю ему говорить от имени моего Дома».

 

Ему верят. Живой не так страшен, как дети пепла или Ворин с его холодным взглядом равнодушной маски. Живой обещает им безопасность, и ему верят. 

Неревар тонет в собственных словах и не знает, скверно ли то, что он делает, или — во спасение от лишних жертв. Неревар припутывает себя к мертвым своими же словами, как цепью.

Когда он думает, что Ворин лжет, — мысль эта пригибает его к земле, словно на него разом глядят все, обманутые им, кого он уговорил пропустить страшное войско, которое позже вернется за ними самими. Когда он думает, что Ворин лжет, — то в нем поднимается спокойное и холодное «как должно». Ворин — его спутник, за сделанное слугой ответственность ложится на господина, и Неревар готов взять себе эту ложь — ведь не остановил, хоть и мог. Неревар не сомневается, что мог бы.

Он ошибается. Как ошибается, и считая Ворина по-прежнему своим спутником.

…услышав о живом, идущем с армией мертвых, Вивек думает — ни на мгновение не сомневаясь — «Неревар».

И звучит это как приговор. Хуже звучит, чем звучали вести о Доме Дагот, движущемся к городу неспешно и неотвратимо.

 

12.

Войско обрушилось на них в одиннадцатую ночь пути. Это было нелепо, потому что темнота могла помешать только живым — мертвые не были утомлены после дневного перехода и видели достаточно. Войско полилось на них с вершины холма, к которому они подходили, — поток пылающих стрел, выхватывающих из ночи вокруг отдельные куски, кромсая ее, как кусок хлеба, и делая чудовищ Дома Дагот еще страшней.

Неревар помнит схватку, подобную этой, когда сам он мчался вперед, сжимая в ладони меч, пылающий, как солнце, и за ним шли люди его рода. Он помнит Ворина с его ворожбой, хлещущей, как плеть, обвивающейся вокруг него, как змея, кусая всякого, кого не успел убить он сам, — Ворин в прежние дни беспокоился больше о нем, чем о себе. Помнит, как меч вспарывает чужой доспех, каково падать с седла, и как все мечется и вопит вокруг в темноте, наполненной короткими вспышками света. Все помнит.

Сейчас в задних рядах не Ворин, командовавший там магами как единым кулаком, бьющим наотмашь (безошибочно, пока он был там, Неревар мог быть уверен, что щиты будут выставлены именно тогда, когда надо, и заклинания прозвучат так, чтобы не зацепить их самих, и те, кого можно спасти, будут спасены). Сейчас в задних рядах он сам, и Ворин, проходя мимо, бросает одному из своих братьев:

— Пригляди, прошу! 

Не понять, просит он присмотреть, чтобы Неревара не убили в бою или — чтобы он не сбежал сам, и это тоже кажется диким — не было дня, мгновения не было, когда Неревар не понимал бы, что имеет в виду Ворин и чего он хочет. 

 

«…он очинь харашо умеит писать не точто я и я папросил тебе написат а тебе уш пусть соседка прачтет она женщина, ученая. Лья, милинькая мая ты не бойся я живой а толька зря мы с ними дралис патамучто не выходит ничево. У нас многа наших убили а у них тоже многа а толька все равно менше и убивать их трудно очинь патамучто они итак неживые.

Наш камандир сказал ани как хатят а он болше нас к даготуру савать не даст патамучто у него люди неигрушичные. Эта значит что мы болше дратся с ними, не будим и можит быт я скора вирнус.  
Пацилуй нитту абизатильно и скажи я можит быт скора прееду».

(Из писем неизвестного солдата)

 

«Ранис, девочка!

Не пугайся ты этих глупых слухов. Будь ты здесь, сама убедилась бы, что это неправда. Нас разбили, это правда, но все совсем не так ужасно, поверь, и пострадало гораздо меньше людей, чем можно было ожидать, — поговаривают даже, что Дагот Ур намеренно приказывал своим войскам щадить нас. Это гнусно, но все же походит на правду. Однако первый и третий полки почти совершенно уничтожены, Клинки тоже серьезно пострадали, но об этом, думается, тебе напишет Кай. Ребята из моего отряда почти все целы, разве что нашему кузнецу вышибли зуб да чуть задели меня — видишь, пишу левой рукой, но это пустяки, твои маги мне пообещали, что все заживет еще до того, как мы вернемся домой.

Я передам это письмо с первым же магом, к тому моменту ты, скорее всего, и так будешь знать все точно, я помню, как быстро у вас доходят новости. 

Люблю тебя. 

А».

(Из писем Айдис Огненный Глаз, главы Гильдии Воинов в Балморе)

 

13.

Ворин смеется — впервые за все то время, что Неревар находится рядом с ним с тех пор, как оба они вернулись к жизни. 

— Они подумают и поймут, — весело говорит он (его гонцы в это время разносят среди противника просьбы уйти с дороги — «Я не хочу ненужных жертв, — пишет им Ворин. — Я не причиню вреда никому, кто уйдет с моего пути, но мои силы позволяют уничтожить всякого, кто будет мешать мне; вы убедились, как силен Дом Дагот, так пожалейте себя и будьте милосердны к своим людям»). 

Неревар не сомневается, что они действительно подумают над тем, сколь многие погибли, а сколь многие — были пощажены. И поймут. Вот только (Неревар не признался бы в этом ни себе, ни Ворину) он надеется, что они поймут то, что действительно нужно понять. 

Конечно же, нет. 

Первыми с их пути убираются маги.

 

(«Я умоляю вас не отзывать наших людей от армий Дагот Ура, — отчаянно пишет Эдвинна — сама она среди боевых магов, оставив свою науку, — если уйдем мы, то потом его невозможно будет остановить, неужели вы не понимаете?»

— Умоляет она, — хмыкает Требониус и подписывает приказ об отходе с позиций.

«Я отказываюсь выполнять приказ», — заявляет Эдвинна в ответ. 

Остаются с ней немногие: большинству кажется, что выжить в стране, по которой пройдет Дагот Ур, много легче, чем встав перед ним.)

 

Гильдии следуют за ними.

 

(«Отходим, девочка, — пишет Айдис. — Нам столько не платят, чтобы мы ломали шеи зазря, видно же, что они просто так не убивают. Может, он и не такой уж урод. Кстати, тут твоя подружка мутит воду, может, объяснить ей тихонечко, чтобы заткнулась?»)

 

Неревар наблюдает, как войска растекаются, словно кровь выходит из раненого тела, — одного удара хватило Ворину, одного удара, они не привыкли быть объединенными. Каждая гильдия за себя, каждый — за себя. Они не верят в то, что чудовище пришло в их земли. Неревар видит чудовище в смехе Ворина, в блеске его глаз, в быстрых порывистых движениях. Неревар знает уже, что Ворин идет не за Вивеком — Вивек лишь первый шаг. И Неревар знает, что должен сделать сам.

Он не делает ничего. 

 

14.

Вивек покидает храм впервые за долгие, долгие годы. Идет меж жрецов (с ним остались немногие из них) и среди каналов (полупустых; слишком многие оставили свои дома, услышав о приближении Дагот Ура). Вивек, божественный город, никогда еще не выглядел таким… мертвым. Заранее мертвым. 

Создатель его чувствует себя преданным. 

«Разве я мало сделал для вас, что вы оставили меня?» — хочет спросить Вивек, но спросить не у кого. 

«Разве мало я отвечал на ваши молитвы?» 

«Зачем же вы молились мне?» — хочет спросить Вивек и сам знает ответ — потому что больше было и некому, а живым всегда нужно кому-то молиться. Можно вот Дагот Уру теперь. Если Дагот Ур захочет принять их молитвы. Вивек в этом совсем не уверен. 

Дагот Ур не входит в город. Войско его окружает Вивек кольцом, и он ждет. Знает привычки бывшего друга достаточно, чтобы ждать. 

Рядом с ним — живой. Вивек узнает его с первого взгляда, правда, он и так знал. С самого начала знал. 

— Здравствуй, Неревар, — говорит он и улыбается. 

Улыбка выходит беспомощной и виноватой. На Дагот Ура он не глядит вовсе. 

Дагот Ур смеется сам и стягивает маску. 

 

«…тогда же Господин наш Неревар в великой милости своей позволил лжебогу Вивеку остаться в живых и ввел войско верных ему в город, который и теперь называется Вивек в память о том, какая ошибка была совершена, и в назидание потомкам.

Так увенчалась успехом военная кампания Господина нашего Неревара. 

Причиной победы столь легкой называют военную стратегию, примененную Господином нашим Нереваром, благодаря которой союзные войска мятежников полагали, будто его нет при войске объединенного Дома Дагот, который ныне вознесен вновь. Его неожиданное появление позволило ему занять достойное его место, а также…»

(Из книги «Война Господина нашего», посвященной событиям гражданской войны)

 

«Обломками мостов дробится отражение луны,

Твой город пуст…»

(Из поэмы «Песнь о взятии Вивека», признанной впоследствии поддерживающей лжебога Вивека и искажающей события восшествия на престол Неревара Индорила; почти все экземпляры изъяты и уничтожены)

 

«…ну конечно, я знал. Мог ли я не знать? Я понял, разумеется, не сразу, но тем ярче был момент узнавания. Ничего особенного, просто однажды, когда он вошел в мою палатку, я едва не обратился к нему именем, которое принадлежало ему. Его настоящим именем. После этого не понял бы только полный идиот, а я, смею надеяться, идиотом никогда не был.

Я не нашел нужным демонстрировать ему, что он узнан. Если бы он хотел, чтобы я знал, он сказал бы мне об этом сам. Так я думал. К тому же, это было что-то сродни легендам, которые нам рассказывали в детстве, — появление героя во всем блеске его славы… я готов был ждать и позволить ему сделать так, как он задумал.

Смешно и стыдно — я дошел до того, что воображал, как лорд мой примет командование на себя, и я снова преклоню колено; я не спросил бы у него ничего и ни в чем не упрекнул бы его, а мой Дом вознес бы его так высоко, как он пожелал бы. Я ждал с нетерпением.

Не помню точно, когда я понял, что он не примет командования. Он не пытался остановить меня. Он, которого я ждал и которому отдал бы свою кровь до капли, оказался слишком слаб.

Я думал, что этого не перенесу, но я ошибался. Я слишком часто ошибался и слишком многое научился переносить, чтобы не справиться с этим.

Я отдал ему болвана Вивека, обоих из них, и город, и бога, — к тому же, убить его все равно было бы затруднительно, не убив прежде себя самого. Не знаю, что он будет делать с Альмалексией и Сота Силом, да мне и безразлично. Больше мне нечего здесь искать, и сил сражаться у меня нет. Не знаю, может быть, мы могли бы поспорить, даже со всем тем благоговением, которое он вызывал у них. Не знаю. Да это и не имеет значения». 

 

15.

Неревар никогда не видел, чтобы Ворин смотрел на него так — насмешливо и отстраненно. Когда — уже после всего, в Храме, где они расположились (временно, разумеется), он делает попытку заговорить — первую после произошедшего в Вивеке, когда Ворин коротким изящным жестом отдал ему и город, и месть, и свою армию, тот перебивает его.

— Позволено ли мне будет спросить, — мягко тянет Ворин, стоя спиной к окну, залитый закатным светом и оттого кажущийся окровавленным, словно Неревар убил его вновь (это жутко, и на мгновение Неревару кажется, что он стоит там нарочно, чтобы казаться жутким и упрекать одним своим видом), — когда, друг мой, вы хотели взять командование на себя? Я хотел бы знать, сильно ли нарушил ваши планы Вивек, когда произнес ваше имя во всеуслышание, и скрывать ваше присутствие стало невозможно. 

— Я, — начинает Неревар. Тем и заканчивает, повторив: — Я…

Он смотрит, как насмешливый взгляд Ворина делается откровенно презрительным.

— Понимаю, — Ворин еле заметно улыбается. — Позвольте мне удалиться, мой лорд. Я устал.

«Ты же мертвый», — хочет сказать Неревар.

«Погоди, я все объясню», — хочет сказать Неревар.

— Ступайте, друг мой, — вместо этого говорит он. 

И больше не зовет к себе Ворина, и больше Ворин не приходит к нему. 

 

«…я прошу позволить мне и тем из детей моего Дома, кто пожелает этого, покинуть Вивек и удалиться к Красной горе. Мы считаем возможным восстановление столицы моего Дома, что послужит на благо государства, а также позволит вам, мой лорд, увеличить число живых в вашей свите, что, несомненно, поспособствует…»

(Из писем Ворина Дагота)

 

Неревар подписывает разрешение с радостью, от которой тошнит даже его самого. 

Мертвые уходят почти все — опутанные почетными званиями, оплетенные похвалами, презрительные и надменные. Остаются немногие, и город вздыхает спокойно. Чудовища хороши на войне — еще лучше, когда они уходят в свои норы сами. Эти чудовища так и делают.

 

16.

«Братья мои были поражены произошедшим, но мне хорошо известно было, что предавший однажды предаст вновь — и это перенести было легче.

Теперь, когда я пишу это здесь, на склоне Красной горы, где все началось и все заканчивается, я думаю, что именно потому я не смог более ждать, и именно потому мне было столь легко поверить в то, что лорд Неревар не придет за нами. Быть может, какая-то часть меня стремилась покончить с тем, что делали с нами, до того, как он придет, потому что знала, что заступником и союзником нашим он не будет.

Что же, теперь Дом Дагот вновь в числе великих, и дети его могут безбоязненно покидать Красную гору — не думаю, впрочем, что многим из них захочется вновь встречаться с живыми. Я стремился не к этому, но, быть может, это лучшее, что мы могли получить». 

 

«…на второй год после окончания войны Господина нашего Неревара постигло великое несчастье: верный друг и спутник его Ворин Дагот, именуемый также Дагот Уром, был сражен безумцем, уничтожившим великое Сердце Лорхана, что повлекло за собой…»

(Из книги «Правление Господина нашего»)

 

Он не безумен, этот парень, прошедший через весь континент, одетый в хорошие доспехи, закутанный во множество заклинаний и знающий все, что только должен знать вознамерившийся убить Дагот Ура и уничтожить сердце Лорхана, поддерживающее в мертвых Дома Дагот подобие их чудовищной жизни.

Он не безумен настолько, насколько может быть в здравом уме тот, в чьем кармане подписанный королем заказ, — и кто согласился его выполнить.

«Это был уже не ты», — думает Неревар. 

Это легче, чем думать, что он вновь нарушил обещание. Потому что мертвые непредсказуемы и сильны. Потому что отдельное почти-государство внутри его страны ему не нужно. Потому что Ворин глядит на него презрительно и выходит — стоит ему закрыть глаза, воспоминание это возвращается к нему снова и снова.

«Это был уже не ты», — думает Неревар, повторяет как молитву, как заклинание.

 

«…чем доказывается бесспорно, что правление Господина нашего Неревара будет светло и разумно и несомненно, продлится долгие годы, что весьма радует всех его подданных, а также и…»

(Из книги «Правление Господина нашего»)


End file.
